bloodline_the_last_royal_vampirefandomcom-20200214-history
Linda
5* Awakened Linda= While on the War Maiden, Linda befriended Ash and acted as a lookout for him and Riya while they ransacked the ship’s armory and escaped. Skills *'ULT: God's Hall III' Summon Linda's Love Guardian to heal a medium amount of HP to the whole squad and dispel any Paralyzed within you squad. *'Talent: Angel Song III' (Unlocked at Lv 30) Linda, with the power of the Moon Domain, sees an increase in healing effect; gain 5 Fury when HP is Full or recovers 10% HP at the start of the round *'Leader: Divine Hand III' All party members have a chance to regain all Fury after using an ULT Skill. *'Fate: Awakening Power' Linda's damage increases by 35%; at the start of the round. If her HP is lower than 75%, CRI rate increase by 35%. **Fate 1: Queen Ara Lv 70 **Fate 2: Twin Blade Ash Lv 70 **Fate 3: Moni MK - III Lv 70 Equips *'Time-Space' Recover 20% of HP to the Hero with the lowest HP at the start of a round. *'Doctrine' Healing effect is slightly improved Needed to Fate *Fate 3: Recast Witch (Lv 80) *Fate 2: Discipline Paladin (Lv 70) *Fate 1: Slayer Riya (Lv 70) *Fate 1: Heroic Dawn (Lv 70) *Fate 1: Choir Angel (Lv 70) *Fate 1: War Maiden (Lv ??) How to Obtain This Hero can be obtained from Fragment Fusion. Fate Link stats |-| 4* Battle Linda= While on the War Maiden, Linda befriended Ash and acted as a lookout for him and Riya while they ransacked the ship’s armory and escaped. Skills *'ULT: God's Hall II' Summon Linda's Love Guardian to heal a small amount of HP to the whole squad and dispel any Paralyzed within you squad. *'Talent: Angel Song II' (Unlocked at Lv 30) Linda, with the power of the Moon Domain, sees a small increase in healing effect *'Leader: Divine Hand II' All party members have a small chance to regain all Fury after using an ULT Skill How to Obtain This Hero can be obtained from Fragment Fusion |-| 3* Maid Linda= Formerly from the Moon Fields and now one of the War Maiden's janitors, Linda takes out the ship's trash and likes to collect all sorts of odd objects. Skills *'ULT: God's Hall I' Summon Linda's Love Guardian to heal a small amount of HP to the whole squad and dispel any Paralyzed within you squad. *'Talent: Angel Song I' (Unlocked at Lv 30) Linda, with the power of the Moon Domain, sees a small increase in healing effect *'Leader: Divine Hand I' All party members have a small chance to regain all Fury after using an ULT Skill How to Obtain This Hero can be obtained from Fragment Fusion |-| Costumes= New Skills *'ULT: Ehanced God's Hall' Summon Linda's Lofe Guardian to heal a moderate amount of HP to the whole squad (Fury Points required is decreased by 10%) *'Fate: Clean Up' Squadmate that was healed by God's Hall to full HP will increase their max HP by 20%, paralyzed effect will be dispelled. - Unknown costume= }} |-| Gallery= Card icons Maid Linda icon.png Battle Linda icon.png Awakened Linda icon.png Raw icons Maid Linda raw.png Battle Linda raw.png Awakened Linda raw.png Other Awakened Linda opaque.png Category:5* Category:Thunder Category:Priest Category:Costume Category:Unreleased